


We might as well burn

by polaris_86



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik, torn between love and hate, are going to destroy each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We might as well burn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a kink meme prompt: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7736.html?thread=16136760#t16136760
> 
> Inspired by the video for the song "Love the way you lie" by Eminem and Rihanna. 
> 
> Not beta-read.

They never knew how the fire started, where its roots lied. They only knew that the building was a ruin, nothing left of it, and its inhabitants nowhere to be found. 

~~~

It starts in July, a hot endless summer full of beer and flies, with Erik asking Charles whether he could buy him a drink and Charles looking up, smiling, and saying 'sure'.

They make out that evening, under the moon, in a corner behind the bar.  
The music humming in their ears while Erik slips his hands under Charles' shirt and Charles chuckles lowly and it's perfect, just perfect. 

It takes them four dates which aren't really dates, more like random meetings followed by sex, to decide that they belong together. So Charles moves in. 

Erik doesn't know where he used to stay, just clears a drawer for him and makes some room in the closet. 

At night hey lie entwined, with Erik embracing Charles and pressing him closer until they both can barely breath. And Charles chuckles again, and the ventilator blows cold air into the room, onto their bodies. 

It takes them almost two months to realize that love can not just be sunflowers and rainbows, at least not with the two of them. 

An argument slowly spinning out of control. Erik at a lack of words, like so often in these past weeks. Charles' tongue a fierce instrument, made to hurt, made to sting, every word poised with his arrogance. Smart brat, never willing to forget that Erik never had the money to go to college, that there are only a handful of books in his room. 

It's too much, being called dumb, being hurt like that, and it's easier to hurt back. The punch echoes through the house. Charles stumbling, falling backwards and holding a hand to his stinging cheek. 

Erik regrets it as soon as it's done and reaches forward, to help Charles up, but Charles just hisses dangerously. Then tries to kick him. And the anger rushes back. 

They lie on the floor, wrestling, yelling insults at each other. 

That night they make love and it's sweeter and slower than ever. And afterward they hold each other. Erik patting Charles' hair with the hand his lover bit, Charles pressing his bruised cheek against Erik's chest. 

What follows are three weeks of harmony. Then they fight again. Charles wants to go out. Erik says they need to save the money. Charles asks Erik why he doesn't go out and find a better job. Erik yells at Charles that he's the one who never brings home money, not Erik. They are both angry. 

Erik calls Charles a parasite. Charles calls Erik a brute. Erik laughs about that, which makes Charles even more furious. So he smashes a cup, then a plate. Erik steps in, asking 'Are you crazy?', catches Charles wrist and yanks him around. Charles struggles out of his grip, turns to leave. But Erik won't let him.  
'Clean your mess', he says. Charles doesn't comply. So Erik grabs him more fiercely and everything goes out of control. 

That night, Charles locks himself in the bathroom. Maybe out of anger. Maybe out of fear.

They go buy painkillers the next day.

On his birthday, Charles makes Erik a cake, which tastes horrible. But Erik says it's delicious and kisses Charles and they end up on the kitchen floor, making love. And afterward Charles reads a book to Erik, in his beautiful voice, and Erik kisses his forehead. 

The next Saturday is terrible. It's their bar, the one where they met, but Charles isn't talking with Erik, but with a broad shouldered guy in a white shirt. When Charles starts laughing, Erik can't stand it anymore. He knocks the guy out and drags Charles home, where they have their next fight. It ends with Erik having a bruise where Charles kicked him. And Charles having a split lip and a black eye. 

The next day Charles packs his bags and attempts to leave the house, but Erik blocks the door.  
'Don't go' he says and sinks to his knees, hugging Charles' waist and Charles hugs him back. 

That evening Erik sits on the porch and lights a cigarette, looks at it thoughtfully.  
That evening Charles lights a candle and places it on their bed side table, eying the dancing flame.


End file.
